


Eighteen

by coldfusion9797



Category: Home and Away
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar has a confession to make and it happens at his eighteenth birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a H&A slash pairing and was prompted by the episodes that aired in Australia in June 2014.

It was their eighteenth birthday today, and Oscar knew exactly what he wanted. He'd been waiting for this day for a long time.

"Earth to Oscar," Zac said, pulling Oscar from his thoughts to realise he'd zoned out half way through helping his uncle set up the tables.

"Sorry," Oscar said, locking the legs of the fold-up table in place. He helped Zac position it, and the next few until they were all in place.

"I'll let the girls know we're done. See what else they need us to do," Zac announced and then he headed for the house leaving Oscar alone. It was nice to have a moment to himself before the guests arrived. Today was a special day, the beginning of the rest of his life. A life he might never have known without some good advice. Admittedly, it took a while for the message to sink in, but Andy had been there to help him.

xxx

_He was upset; no one really got it, no one really cared. He wanted to be alone but Andy hadn't allowed that. He'd followed Oscar to the beach._

_"Mate I shoulda put my brain into gear before I opened my mouth. It's a bit of a habit. So, you ok?"_

_"Ok? I nearly killed someone."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I just ran her over like a dog. And they just let me off with a slap on the wrist."_

_"I've done tonnes of stuff I'm not proud of but you can't get stuck on it, you just take it as a blessing, y'know learn ya lesson and move on."_

_"It's not that easy."_

_"Yeah, it is. You've got a good life, you've got people that care about you, the whole world at your feet Oscar, you're blind if you can't see that."_

xxx

"You should go put your costume on Oscar," Hannah prompted, "people will be here soon."

"I'll help you," Evie offered.

"Ok, thanks." He'd need her help. Not so much with the costume, but maybe with the nerves. Things were, just a little bit, threatening to overwhelm.

xxx

_The tiniest thing and it all came crashing down. He didn't want to feel like this. In his rational moments Andy's words rang true, he had stopped blaming himself, he was doing his best to get on with living the kind of life he could be proud of. But from the depths it hit him, like running into a freight train, and it knocked the wind from his lungs, left no room for anything but panicked fragments of thought. He couldn't do this, couldn't go on, someone as worthless as him didn't deserve the chance of normalcy. He needed to be punished, needed to pay for the misery he'd caused. A black mark like the one on his soul couldn't be wiped clean with a few hours of community service. But part of him was fighting back. The part that loved his family and friends and didn't want to cause them any more heartache. He could beat this, he could do this for them, and maybe one day, for himself too._

_"Andy? Where's Andy?" He was vaguely aware of the people in the gym. He didn't know who they were and didn't care. What they thought didn't matter, finding Andy was all that counted, he was the only one who could help._

_"Oscar? Mate, what's wrong?" Andy's arms were around him, helping him to his feet, to walk, then into a chair. Between his ragged breaths he heard the door click shut, the blinds being closed. Andy's face came into view._

_"C'mon mate, you have to talk to me."_

_"I can't...it's too much..." Oscar choked out, completely overwhelmed by this latest wave of guilt._

_"Just stop and breathe," Andy said, placing his hands on Oscar's shoulders and giving him a gentle shake, it helped Oscar focus. Oscar looked into those deep, dark pools, watching him intently, waiting for him to comply. He could do this. He didn't want to let Andy down. Oscar took a deep breath and let it out, and then another. "That's it, just breathe, that's all you need to do. I'll take care of the rest." Oscar believed him._

xxx

Evie fussed over him, insistent on getting all the details right, which was weird because the costumes had been his idea. Evie didn't care about the details of who they were, she was just happy she got to dress like a goddess. She'd spent an hour getting her makeup just right, wanting to impress Josh. They'd been together for over a year now, Oscar was willing to bet he was already impressed.

"All done Apollo," she declared, fixing his gold laurel wreath in place. His hand wandered up to adjust it, she gave him a discerning look, she knew what he was nervous about. "Leave it alone, its fine," she said, taking his hands in hers and giving them a squeeze, "and you're fine too. It'll work out, you'll see. You two act like a couple half the time already, this is just making it official."

"You really believe that?"

"I do, we practically double date as it is. And if he doesn't feel the same way he's an idiot. You're an amazing person Oscar, anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Artemis. You're not so bad yourself." She grinned at that and he pulled her into a hug, it was good to have her to share his secrets with.

xxx

_"Check this out," Oscar said, tossing his brand new Learner's permit to Evie._

_"When did you..." Understandably she was a little surprised by this, he'd been reluctant to get his licence for a while now._

_"This afternoon. Andy drove me into Yabbie Creek. He said some stuff that made it ok, y'know? And then after, once I'd got it, he let me drive home. He's a really good teacher actually." Andy had taken all the stress out of it, put things in perspective. What he'd taught Oscar wasn't so much about driving as it was about facing your fears and having the freedom to live without those fears. With Andy around, Oscar felt braver. He realised then that there was something about the look Evie was giving him, she saw something he didn't, something that was making her smile._

_"You've got it bad Oscar."_

_"Got what?" he questioned, at a loss as to what she could be talking about._

_"You like Andy."_

_"Yeah?" That was obvious, wasn't it? They spent time together, Andy had helped him a lot, they got on well. There was no reason Oscar wouldn't like him._

_"I mean you like like him."_

_"I do?" Did he? He did enjoy being around Andy, and he did think about him a lot when they weren't together. He felt better when they were together, freer, more comfortable, like he was where he was supposed to be. "I do. Oh my God, I do! What am I gonna do Evie? This could ruin everything, he won't feel the same, I can't lose him."_

_"Calm down for one thing," she said steadily, taking his hands in hers. "Just act like you always have. Nothing's changed. You liked him before and you still like him now, it's just that you know it. And give him some credit, he's been through a lot with you, you think he's gonna ditch you over this?"_

_"You're right, you're right, nothing has to change."_

_"No, not unless you want it to..." she said suggestively._

_"Evie! Don't be ridiculous. He'd never see me like that. He thinks of me as a kid. We're just friends. Just...no."_

_"How do you know what he thinks? He might be madly in love with you too. You won't know if you don't ask."_

_"I couldn't, not yet, it'd be too weird, wouldn't it?"_

_"So wait a little while, figure out how you feel, what you want from him, and tell him when you're ready."_

_"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I could do that." Was it crazy to think that this might actually work out?_

xxx

"C'mon Oscar," Evie said, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her, "we have to get photos with everyone, I want to remember this. Isn't it great everyone put in the effort to get dressed up? They all look so good."

"They do." Oscar was excited about the costumes too, it's just that he was a little preoccupied, Andy and Josh weren't here yet. It was ok though, if Evie could get past the fact that her boyfriend hadn't arrived yet, Oscar could wait patiently for his kinda-maybe-almost-one-day 'boyfriend'.

"Kyle! Phoebe!" Evie called, beckoning them over for a photo. Their costumes were pretty simple but they rocked them. All Kyle had had to do was don a pea coat and he was instantly recognisable, and Phoebe made a pretty good Bella too.

xxx

_"Monster movie."_

_"Rom-com."_

_"Monster movie!"_

_"Rom-com!"_

_"They're boring Evie, they all end the same."_

_"They're fun and light, not like those horrible things you like. I don't wanna get depression, I just wanna watch a movie."_

_"How 'bout a monster romance?" Josh chimed in, waving a certain DVD at them._

_"No!" Oscar and Evie shouted in unison, at least they agreed on something._

_"Who cares?!" Andy said, grabbing the closest DVD and shoving it at Oscar, "it's just an excuse to sit around and eat popcorn." Oscar glanced down at the cover, the original Island of Dr. Moreau, and then put the disc in the player. He settled himself on the lounge, squished between Evie and Andy, the four of them sharing a three seater._

_"Thanks," Oscar whispered, Andy just shrugged and put another piece of popcorn in his mouth. But Oscar knew he'd chosen the movie on purpose, and for the first ten minutes of it he found it impossible to focus on the screen._

xxx

"You're such a dork." That was Andy; the voice, the words, the laugh. He'd snuck up on Oscar, something Oscar would've thought impossible tonight but the crowd and the noise of the party had him a little overwhelmed. The sound of Andy's good-humoured teasing, calmed his nerves and warmed his heart. He turned, speaking before he really took the time to look.

"At least I put some effort in, you're not-" But he was. Andy had insisted for weeks now that costume parties were lame, but it had been a smokescreen. He had dressed up and he looked good. More than good, great, amazing, beautiful even. Not that it was the first word that came to mind when you thought of who he was dressed as, but wow, just wow...

"Cat gotcha tongue?" Andy teased, obviously pleased with Oscar's reaction. Oscar couldn't find it within himself to mind.

"You look amazing, Frankenstein's monster right?" The large stitches across his forehead and down one cheek, a fairly sure indication. But Andy hadn't opted for the traditional green skin, his look was more understated, and so much better. Even though he had that lovely olive skin, he'd managed to give his face a deathly pallor, and around his eyes was darker, rimmed with liner and shadow, making him look hauntingly beautiful. He'd even put on lipstick, a mid shade of grey with a captivating cyanotic tinge. His costume itself consisted of black books, black pants and a long black military coat, super stylish and worth the obvious effort he'd gone to. He looked breathtaking and Oscar was left wondering which of them was supposed to be the god.

"So Josh tells me. Turns out Frankenstein's actually the doctor dude, not the stitched up dead guy. That's who he's dressed as by the way," Andy indicated towards his brother. Josh was sporting a lab coat over matching grey slacks and vest, and black, thick-framed glasses which actually looked pretty stylish on him, but the observation was fleeting, Andy's dazzling look was front and centre in his mind.

"Did you do your own makeup?" It took everything in him not to reach out and touch Andy's face.

"Josh did it. Like I'd have a clue how to put makeup on."

"Do you like it?" Oscar asked distractedly, still drinking in the striking details.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do, I like it very much."

"Good. And you're Apollo right?"

"Yes. I'm impressed, I didn't think you'd get it." Oscar cringed internally when he realised how that sounded, "I mean not just you, but anyone..."

"Well Evie mighta spilled the beans. Still, the Sun God, it suits you."

"Because it's dorky?"

"Because you shine."

"Oh." Oscar felt heat creep into his cheeks at Andy's uncharacteristic complement. Tonight did feel different, like now really was the perfect time to take this chance. And for the first time he found himself wondering if Andy knew how he felt, and if he felt the same. "I want to show you something, come for a walk?"

xxx

_"I'm sorry about you and Aunt Hannah, I hope it wasn't because of me."_

_"Na, 'course not." Oscar didn't believe that and he gave Andy a look that told him so._

_"Maybe a little, but it's not the end of the world. Some relationships work and some don't. Not all of them have to involve the love of your life. We had fun together and now it's over, that's all there is to it."_

_"But some do though..."_

_"Some do what?"_

_"Involve the love of your life, relationships I mean."_

_"Well ya hope that one day one will, yeah."_

_"Yours never have?"_

_"I am not having this conversation with you. You're a kid Oscar, this stuff is way too heavy for you to be worrying about. Go do some homework or something."_

_"Yeah, I guess," Oscar agreed, dropping the conversation but not the thought. Always it remained with him._

xxx

They reached the top of the rise and were met by the best view from the farm. From here, you could see the ocean, and with the sun setting slowly behind them it was magic. Oscar loved coming out here, it was one of those places that made you feel more alive. Usually he came out here alone, but he didn't want to be alone anymore.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Oscar watched Andy take in the view and cherished that he could share his with him. Somewhere along the line their relationship had changed, it went from Oscar needing Andy to Oscar wanting him. From relying on him to get through his panic attacks to just hanging out because it was fun. Many of the old feelings were still there, Oscar liked that Andy took care of him, but it was more now, actually, it was everything. Andy turned to him in the fading light.

"It kinda makes you feel calmer, like all the little things don't really matter."

"I know what you mean. Like if all you had in your life was one beautiful thing, that'd be enough."


	2. Chapter 2

_A hospital bed._

_"I'm sorry you have to see this."_

_"You're sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry, I wasn't there when you came looking." Andy reached out and gave his hand a quick squeeze, that one brief touch more reassuring than all the talk in the world. Andy wasn't disgusted by him, he didn't need to be ashamed._

_"Maybe if you stay for a bit then..."_

_"Yeah, I can do that."_

xxx

"C'mon kid, I know you, you didn't bring me out here to show me the view. Just spit it out."

Honest, up-front, that was what Andy liked. The way Andy looked at him gave him strength. He'd always been so patient where Oscar was concerned, Oscar knew that. And that despite their obvious differences they shared a profound connection. This was just the next step, the logical progression of their relationship. Knowing Andy had made him a better person. Stronger. Braver. With Andy he could be himself. It wasn't so much that Andy got him, just that Andy was the kind of person who could accept differences. He didn't have to understand something to feel that it was important if it was important to Oscar. This would be one of those times.

"There is something I want to tell you." He wasn't going to push for anything, he knew Andy better than that. He'd just tell him and Andy would do with the information what he would.

xxx

_"What's up Oscar?"_

_"Nothing," Oscar lied, hurrying to wipe his face, before Andy saw his tears._

_"Liar. What is it this time?" From anyone else but Andy, to anyone else but Oscar, that might've sounded impatient or condescending. But in this case it didn't, Andy was genuinely concerned, and just needed to know so he could help._

_"I had a fight with Zac...about getting my L's."_

_"You don't want to?"_

_Oscar shook his head. "He says what happened doesn't matter, that I need put it behind me and move on, but I don't think I can do that."_

_"He's partly right, you need to stop punishing yourself, but he's wrong about it not mattering, if it bothers you this much clearly it does. But that's beside the point."_

_"I don't see how..."_

_"Well it's a computer test isn't it? Just 'cause you get your licence doesn't mean ya have to drive. But if you get it and you do feel like driving, you'll be ready to. Doing a quiz on a computer isn't gonna hurt anyone...unless you plan on picking it up and chucking it at the chick behind the counter?"_

_"No, of course not," Oscar smiled despite himself._

_"Well good. Make an appointment for this arvo and I'll drive you into Yabbie Creek after my shift."_

_"Ok." And just like that, getting his driver's licence was no longer the big deal it had seemed._

xxx

"So go ahead."

"Right," Oscar nodded. "Well I..." he began, an unexpected uncertainty grabbing him at the last minute. No, he'd come too far for this, "...so there's something I want to tell you..."

"So you said," Andy pointed out, a smirk curling his lips.

"Well what I mean is..." Damnit, why couldn't he just say this? He didn't want to be this scared person, he wanted to show Andy how far he'd come, how much Andy's influence had helped him. Because it had, in every other aspect of his life but this. In his heart he knew there was nothing to fear but his mind was still racing to catch up and it screamed at him, there's too much at risk! But one thing Oscar had learned about bravery was knowing when to ignore your head and follow your heart, he tried again. "You see the thing is-"

"That you have a crush on me?"

"It's much more than a crush," Oscar hurried to say, not wanting Andy to think that this was some fleeting infatuation. Andy grinned at him then, and it dawned on Oscar that now, well...now Andy knew. His big secret was out there. Or maybe that was had known... "Wait, how did you..."

"I'm not blind Oscar, plus you mighta said something at Josh's party."

"No, I'd remember..." Andy gave him a skeptical look.

"How would you know? You were totally wasted." That was true, it was the one and only time he'd ever been drunk.

"But you never said anything..."

"Na, 'cause you freaked out about how you wanted to wait until you were eighteen to tell me. You were so set on it, I figured it must've been really important to you."

"So you didn't say anything...for me?"

"You must know by now I can't deny you anything. It's unnatural really..."

"You're okay with it?"

"I kinda have to be, I can't help it."

"I mean with me liking you?"

"It'd make this pretty awkward if you didn't." Oscar had no time to process what that meant before Andy leaned down and kissed him. On the mouth. With his lips. On his mouth. Wow. Oscar reached up and slid his arms around Andy's neck, worried his legs might give way if he didn't have something to hold onto. But Andy wasn't going to let that happen. He wrapped his arms around Oscar and held him close, Oscar felt safe and secure in his embrace. He hadn't expected anything less. The kiss itself was slow and sweet and tender. And in it Oscar felt the culmination of all their trials defeated, obstacles overcome for this sublime purpose. He felt how much he meant to Andy, even in this Andy was patient and protective and understanding. Oscar had never understood how kissing someone could feel like home, but if home was where you belonged, then here in Andy's arms he now understood it completely.

When their lips parted, Andy still held him close as he whispered two words, ones Oscar knew he'd been saving for this moment.

"Happy Birthday."

xxx

_"Happy Birthday!" Andy handed him a messily wrapped gift. Oscar hadn't expected anything. This was his best present so far and he hadn't even opened it yet. Whatever it was, Andy had given it to him. "Go on, open it." Oscar heeded Andy's advice and tore through the Christmas paper, that alone enough to have him grinning like an idiot. Inside the festive wrapping was a Velcro strap attached to a plastic cord. Oscar wasn't exactly sure what to do with it._

_"Um, thanks?"_

_Andy smiled at him, the one that said Oscar was being dense._

_"The board's outside," Andy explained and Oscar's grin rekindled. Andy really had given him the best present, more time for them to spend together._

_Surfing lesson's hadn't eventuated in any skill whatsoever, even Andy's teaching ability stretched only so far, but it had taken them a long time to figure that out._

xxx

"They're as soft as they look," Oscar breathed, lifting his hand to press his fingers to his tingling lips.

"I'd punch anyone else for calling me soft," Andy said, almost pulling the tough guy thing off but the look in his eyes betrayed him.

"I know, that's why I love you."

"Because I punch people?"

"Because you don't punch me. Because you think I'm special, because you treat me better than anyone ever has. Because you make me feel safe and because you make me feel important. Because I know when you're around everything will be alright. And maybe because I adore you."

"That's alotta because's..."

"There's a lot to love."

"You know, I never thought..." Andy trailed off, shaking his head slightly, a look of genuine bewilderment fleeting across his features. "I'm not sure I deserve you Oscar Maguire."

"You've definitely earned me Andy Barrett, a hundred times over. Will you kiss me again?"

"Every time you ask me to." And then they were kissing again, slow and deep and perfect. There was no need to rush, they could take their time, enjoy this, savour it, because Oscar knew, and he thought Andy did too, that forever was theirs.

xxx

_"Andy, hey."_

_Chris was babbling on about free food, he'd obviously done something to piss Andy off. Oscar waited for Andy to deal with it. When Andy finally turned to him, a smile lit up his face, and Oscar was glad he'd been the one to brighten Andy's day._

_"You hungry?" Andy asked._

_"No, I should keep moving, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out after what happened with Mitch."_

_"Yeah, he's not giving ya any more trouble?" Mitch had showed up at community service the following week with a face worse than Oscar's. He'd obviously picked on the wrong person this time and paid the price for it. At least it had given him something else to worry about besides hassling Oscar._

_"Na it's all good. You had my back and you should know how much it means to me." Their moment was spoiled when a message come through on Andy's phone. The easy mood shifted, concern knitting Andy's brow._

_"Everything okay?"_

_"Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind, but hey," Andy continued, brightening once more. He clapped a reassuring hand to Oscar's shoulder. "I'm glad things are working out for ya."_

xxx

Evie ambushed him the second he was back. He and Andy hadn't been gone all that long, maybe half an hour, Oscar was mindful that there were other guests and that this wasn't just his party.

"So did you tell him?" Her hand came up to cover her mouth in a gesture of discovery. "Oh my God you did! And he kissed you!" She all but squealed with delight. How could she possibly know that?

"How..."

"You've got lipstick on your mouth." Automatically he rubbed his lips, his hand coming away with a grey smear. "That's worse," she grinned, "there are some makeup wipes in the bathroom."

xxx

_"It's the best I could do." Andy handed him a bottle of some kind of alcohol; recreational, not medicinal. "It's for your lip, don't drink it." Andy crouched down beside him, looking at him with concern in his dark eyes. "Dude you're a mess. Don't ya reckon we should call Hannah or Zac?" That was the last thing Oscar wanted. Right now Andy was the only one he needed, the only one he could trust._

_"No, I don't want them to know," Oscar countered, mopping at his bloody nose with a rag._

_"One look at you and I reckon they'll figure it out. We might as well just get it over and done with."_

_"Can't I just stay here?"_

_"No."_

_"Please? I've already put them through enough."_

_"C'mon, get up-"_

_"I'm not goin' home..."_

_"Do I look like a taxi? There's a first aid kit at the gym." Oscar considered Andy, and decided that that was Andy's way of saying he'd help. "Are you comin' or not?" Andy called as he walked off, leaving Oscar to gather his things and follow. Which he did and always would._

xxx

The bathroom door was open and Oscar could see that it was already occupied, intrigue urged him on. Andy didn't look away from the mirror as Oscar approached.

"I dunno how chicks do this every day," he complained, removing the cap from his lipstick. Oscar didn't answer, instead he watched with fascination as Andy leaned forward and reapplied the colour. Andy glanced at him in the mirror, a frown forming on his face. "What?"

"I like watching you do that."

"Don't get used to it, it'll probably never happen again."

"What if I asked for a kiss?" Andy's reflection looked at him disbelievingly.

"Right now?"

"Right now." They held each other's gaze until Andy finally gave in, looking down forlornly at his fresh lipstick before turning to Oscar.

"I've created a monster," Andy sighed, closing the gap between them, with every intention of giving Oscar exactly what he wanted. Oscar refrained from the bad joke he knew was in there somewhere, choosing instead to take the promised kiss. Accepting that the makeup was ruined, they made the most of this opportune moment.

xxx

_"Ow, do you know want ya doin'?" Andy dabbed roughly at Oscar's nose, attempting to clean the blood away._

_"Na, not really." Andy's phone rang, piercing the quiet of the gym's office. Andy glanced down at the persistent thing. "If I keep ignoring it'll be me in the dog house." Oscar couldn't find it in himself to care about that. Right now he wanted Andy's undivided attention, couldn't Andy at least give him that? Andy reached over and declined the call. "Since I'm putting my neck on the line I reckon you owe me the truth."_

_"It's just some guy at community service had it in for me. I dunno why, he just kept hassling me. I tried to ignore him, keep my head down..."_

_"And then he smashed you. You shoulda just painted a target on your forehead." Andy's exasperation made Oscar feel stupid._

_"I just did what Zac told me," he bit back._

_"I'm not angry at you, Zac shoulda know better," Andy sighed. "But hey, on the upside ya haven't had a panic attack so that's something." Oscar nodded, accepting Andy's attempt to make up for his thoughtlessness. None of this was Andy's fault, Oscar knew that. The whole thing was just a shitty situation. "Just promise me from now on you stand up for yourself, don't let anyone push you around." Oscar nodded. If that was what Andy wanted, Oscar would try._

xxx

Oscar watched Andy reapply the colour again.

"You brought lipstick with you? Just in case?"

"It was Josh's idea."

"How does Josh know so much about makeup?"

"He's arty, he sees everything as a blank canvas."

"You told him what might happen?"

"He guessed, he knows me pretty well. You don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Now you know I've got nothing to hide."

"Neither do I."

xxx

_"C'mon Gumby, two more." Oscar didn't like the nickname, he wanted Andy to take him seriously. Despite his aching arms he heaved the weight back up._

_"Stop calling me Gumby."_

_"A month of training with me and mate you'll be unstoppable."_

_"Unstoppable? I'd settle for less embarrassing."_

_"I think it's gonna take more than lifting weights to make you less embarrassing Oscar."_

_"You're proof of that huh?" That comment earned him the closet thing he'd seen to respect from Andy, but Oscar didn't have time to really consider it, the moment being interrupted by Hannah._

_"How're you feeling?" she asked, her over-the-top cheerfulness an attempt to hide her worry._

_"Yeah I'm pumped!" Oscar replied, equally as over-the-top, he hated the concern he was causing his family._

_"We have to work on your gym lingo," Andy lamented._

_"I can't even lift my arm," Oscar admitted to his aunt._

_"Don't worry, it's all worth it, chicks love guns, don't they Hannah?" Andy joked._

_"C'mon Barrett, I don't pay ya to flirt with chicks." Heath Braxton called as he walked into the gym, clearly on a mission._

_"Heads up buddy," Andy called back, "I'm training Oscar."_

_"My point exactly," Heath shot back. Oscar rolled his eyes, how was he ever supposed to get Andy to take him seriously?_

xxx

Oscar and Evie stood behind their cake, looking out at the expectant faces of their family and friends, everyone waiting for them to blow out their candles.  
"Don't forget to make a wish," Denny encouraged.

Oscar found Andy in the crowd, his lips still warm with the memory of their kisses. He leaned in close to Evie's ear and whispered.

"You want my wish? I don't need it, mine already came true."

"You're such a sap," she teased back, but her smile said more than her words, she was truly happy for him. She turned her gaze to Josh for a moment before looking back at Oscar. "I don't really need it either. Let's make one together. That we can always be as happy as we are today."

"Perfect," he agreed. He took her hand and they leaned forward together, to extinguish the flames of their childhood.

xxx

_"What? You want some cake?" Hannah was watching him rather intently._

_"No. I'm just happy to see you're in a better place." The gym had that effect on him._

_"Endorphins are flowing, I've got diner cake," I impressed Andy, "what's not to be happy about?"_

_"I was thinking...how would you like a years membership to the gym?" A year long excuse to hang out with Andy?_

_"Yeah that'd be awesome."_

_"I think it's really helping."_

_"Oh me too." And as long as Andy worked there it would continue to do so._

xxx

There were only the six of them left. Evie and Josh were still busting out silly dance moves, and Zac and Hannah sat contentedly together, looking over at them every now and then with satisfied smiles. Denny had gone home with her latest boyfriend.

Oscar returned, having abandoned is costume for the comfort of jeans and a T-shirt, to find Andy waiting for him. He sat apart from the others, and gave Oscar a smile as he approached. It was a new smile, one which held nothing back, that Andy loved him was right there for Oscar to see. Andy extended a hand towards him and Oscar accepted the invitation, settling himself on Andy's lap. Andy wrapped his arms around Oscar as he snuggled in close.

"You have a good night?"

"The best."

xxx

_"This is too light."_

_"Then go up a weight. Go on."_

_"Shouldn't you be doing this stuff?"_

_"Don't you have hands? How's that?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Ok now go to the bench press, let's see what you've got."_

_"You think I'm weird, don't ya?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well after I freaked out at the diner that day."_

_"Like I give a toss."_

_"Why do you act like you're allergic to me then?"_

_"Just lift the weights."_

_"You're the boss."_

_"Oi! What the hell are you doing?"_

_"What you told me to."_

_"You woulda dropped that on your neck. Stuff this, I am done babysitting."_

_"Babysitting? Is that what-"_

_After that Andy had followed him to the beach, and the rest was history._

xxx

"What are you thinking about?"

Oscar lifted his head from Andy's chest and looked into those deep, dark pools that held a special glow just for him.

"How all the things I love about you were there right from the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue in the last six 'flashback' scenes, and the first one in the first part, comes directly from the show.


End file.
